Adventures in Weresitting
by Eco Black Bird
Summary: StarVix's baby universe. When Sonic gets turned werehog day and night due to the blue moon he thought that nothing else could go wrong, right? How about having to babysit your baby turned friends, when they seriously fear you?
1. Return of the Eggafier

**Okay, first off I'd like to thank StarVix for allowing me to create this story, and I hope it is within their guidelines. I sort of got this idea when I first learned about a blue moon, and I thought "Hey, what would it be like if Sonic got stuck in werehog form day and night and had to babysit his friends?" So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, while I do own Ashley and Rosenthal**

* * *

Adventures in Weresitting

It all started with the blue moon. Which I now hate and praise.

When there are 2 full moons in one month, it's called a blue moon, which causes my werehog form to go insane. But not the "loss control" insane, the "I'm a werehog day and night" insane.

Tails called a meeting, which Ashley didn't approve of because she had to get to the airport. Shadow and Knuckles didn't want to come because they both dislike me and Knuckles had to protect the Master Emerald. Amy came without question, and Rosenthal and Cream followed. Rouge said it was the best time to steal the Master Emerald, though Amy made her come so Knuckles wouldn't worry about the Master Emerald.

We were all in Tails garage with Tails and Cream messing with a machine, Amy trying to make sure that Rosenthal didn't blow something up. Knuckles and Rouge were on different sides of the room. Shadow stood in the corner, Ashley next to him.

"This is so stupid!" I yelled kicking some machine, which got severe damage.

"Well, live with it 'til we got a cure," Ashley told me, "Now I have to go. My plane to Japan leaves in 8 minutes. I'll send emails about what I know from Japan." Ashley grabbed her luggage and Chaos Controlled to the air port.

"What, no good bye?" Amy asked. She and Rosenthal walked (flew, in Rosenthal's case) over to me. "We'll find a cure Sonic, and you know it. Right guys?" No one answered. Rosenthal pulled out her signature flamethrower and smiled wickedly.

Cream and Tails were busy and didn't see this, but Knuckles, Rouge, and even Shadow, nodded and said, "Yeah! Of course! Just get away from the gasoline!"

Rosenthal lowered the flamethrower and flew over to a toolbox. "See, it'll be fine. Cream, got anything on the manuscripts?"

Cream looked up and said, "Yeah, we now know _how _this happened. What it is, is Sonic's werehog form has a bit of Dark Gaia in him. This bit of Dark Gaia should have gone when Sonic defeated Dark Gaia, but actually, Dark Gaia is living in his werehog form. That's why Sonic is still werehog at night. But, the day and night werehog form could mean three things. One, Sonic's werehog form got confused, and can be reversed in the next full moon. The next full moon is in a month, if your wondering. Two, this could be a side affect from changing to werehog in space. And three is that Dark Gaia maybe trying to take over Sonic completely and use him. If Dark Gaia does take over Sonic completely, then who knows what will happen?"

"So I'm a complete monster?" I asked, temper flaring. Amy squeezed my arm, trying to calm me down so I don't lose control and hurt my friends.

"Well, the chance that your werehog form got confused is 78.3%, the chance that this is a side affect is 17.46%, and the chance that Dark Gaia is trying to take over is 4.24%," Tails replied, looking up from a calculator.

"We'll have to run some tests. First off, Sonic, I need a blood sample, then-" Cream was cut off when a loud _CRASH! _came from behind me. We all turned toward the sound and saw Rosenthal standing at the flaming remains of what looked like a remake of the Tardis. "Whoops," Rosenthal laughed, scratching the back of her head.

Tails screamed and then began to cry. "I was going to take that to the National Sci-Fi Convention!"

"The National Sci-Fi Convention?" Rouge laughed, "And why would there even be a police phone box there anyway?"

"Uhhh… from Doctor Who of course!" Knuckles told the white bat like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Seeing that she was in trouble, Rosenthal flew out of the garage at 55 m.p.h. Cream sat down next to Tails who was on the floor weeping loudly about how "What will I put into the Doctor Who contest?" Knuckles and Rouge were yelling at each other about Doctor Who and Amy and I were just trying to calm everyone down.

"Shut up," Shadow said quietly at first, "Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" We all looked at him. "Now, someone go get Rosenthal, someone put out the fire, and Cream, take the you have to run on Sonic so I can get on with my day," Shadow told us all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Egghead's-I'm mean _Eggman's _base…

"Ha! I have it!" Eggman shouted. Then did some weird dance. "What have you done that makes you dance like that? Did you get electrocuted?" Metal Knuckles asked, poking his head into the room.

"What? No! I have fixed my Eggafier! I will now turn Sonic and his friends into to babies! imagine how chaotic a baby werehog will be," Eggman said, rubbing hid hands together.

"The last time you turned then to babies, you thought you had destroyed them," Shadow Android said, walking into the room, "You also made my organic counter part a baby."

"Get that tone out of your voice or I shall wash your mouth out with soap!" Eggman demanded.

Shadow Android shrugged, saying, "No mouth."

Eggman sighed and started up his Eggmobile, attaching the Eggafeir to it. "Metal Sonic! I'm going to go make Sonic into a baby and use his werehog to take over the world!" Eggman shouted as his Eggmobile lifted into the air.

From somewhere in the base, Metal Sonic called out, "Didn't you already change him into a baby once?"

Eggman picked a notepad and wrote down, "Get rid of glitches in robots" as he began to fly out of the base, via sky window.

* * *

I was currently on a walk with Rosenthal, in an attempt to calm me down. My friends should have just let me lose control.

"So then, Bunnie tells me that I look fat. So I tell her 'Well at least I'm not half robot!' Then Bunnie opens up a wormhole to another dimension where all they play is Elvis Presley songs day and night!" Rosenthal told me, putting on a German accent.

"Will you please shut up!" I yelled to the insane chao.

"But I haven't gotten to the good part yet!" Rosenthal screamed back.

"Half an hour ago, you said you hadn't gotten to the good part!" I shouted. We were nearing the garage again, thank the mother of peanut butter. But something looked wrong. There was shouting, and crashing.

Rosenthal noticed and flew ahead, me following closely behind her. We peeked in the window to find that Eggman was there with his ray that made you into a baby. What was it called?

Eggman was shouting something, but I couldn't hear. Amy shouted something, along the lines of "Never!" Shadow pulled out his .380, but was too slow. A pinkish white light enwrapped them all.

I freaked, and ran into the garage. Time slowed as I lost control. I ran towards Eggman. My claws reached out. He dodged, and my claws sliced the ray that had hit my friends. Sparks flew everywhere, hitting everything, papers, gasoline, everything. The sprinklers kicked in and put out the fire quickly, also drenching everyone. Eggman flew out.

I regained control. Rosenthal burst into the garage, yelling about how "Star Trek is going to blow up!"

Rosenthal came over to me. "What just happened?" the chao asked me.

A little scream came from behind me, and I turned around to see who it was. A little baby Tails was cowering in the corner, threatening to throw a bottle of water at me. Cream and Rouge were gapping in horror, Knuckles was on the verge of peeing his pants. Amy was just looking at me wide eyed, not knowing if she should be afraid, stunned, or freaking out.

"We have kids!" Rosenthal proclaimed, before flying over next to Amy.

This can't be happening.

* * *

**Okay, first part of the story up. The next chapter might take a little while, 'cause my computer is acting really weird.**

**R&R and tell me what you think.**


	2. Where's Shadow?

**Okay, chapter 2. I was waiting for some reviews but oh well. Anyway, hope you guys loved chapter 1. I think Rosenthal is insane, yes.**

**Disclaimer: You know, sodium is in salt, but pure sodium would explode when it touches air. **

**

* * *

**

For awhile I could just gap at my now baby friends until I came to my senses.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked. Amy had recognized Rosenthal and was now hugging the chao while staring at me.

"I don't know, mainly 'cause the blood circulation is being cut off to my head," Rosenthal told me. It was true, because Amy's little arms were wrapped around the chao's neck.

I looked up and screamed. Shadow was at the top of a 7 foot tall bookcase, with a Chaos Spear aimed at me. I ran out of the way in time. Great, just great. Now I've got a kid that's trying to kill me.

"Get down here!" I shouted. I stretched my arm to the top and grabbed Shadow. I pulled him down to me. "No! We do not kill our friends," I told the baby ebony hedgehog.

"You no fwiend o' min!" Shadow shouted. And he then bit my hand. I screamed and dropped him. The little hedgehog then ran over to the other kids. I was losing control fast. I had to regain control before I snapped.

Okay, that's better. Now, I had to control the kids. I turned to Rosenthal, who was now out of Amy's arms and attempting to teach the kids how to highjack the Tornado. "Now, you just pull the yellow wire and connect it to the red wire…" Rosenthal said as she connected two wires. The kids were just staring at me still.

Suddenly, the place where Rosenthal was connecting the wires exploded, sending a flaming chao flying into the wall. The Tornado lit on fire, and the sprinklers kicked in and then turned off. "Okay, time to move the kids to safer place than here," I announced.

"What's wrong with this place?" Rosenthal asked. Her little halo was on fire. I sighed walked over to the kids. Cream and Rouge screamed in horror and flew to the top of the bookshelf. Knuckles began crying. Shadow let fear take over and joined Cream and Rouge via Chaos Control. Tails opened the water bottle he was holding, and Amy just sat there.

Since Tails was within reached, I walked up to him. Tails splashed water in my face and flew away. Okay, Amy would be better to get. I walked over to her and picked her up. She did nothing. I walked into the garage and set Amy down in the TV room.

I walked back into the garage and got hit in the head with a book. Turning to the source, I saw that Shadow was aiming another book at me, this one probably 300-400 pages, not 50-60 pages. "Get down!" I called to the hedgehog. "You no boss o' me!" Shadow replied.

To make a long story short, lets just say that having to pull a screaming Rouge, Cream, and Shadow off the bookcase is not fun. First off, Shadow even as a baby still has a huge vocabulary, Rouge kicks really hard, and Cream makes screaming at the top of your lungs an understatement. Once placing the kids next to Amy, I waited to regain feeling in my hand and for my hearing to come back.

"I got Tails back!" Rosenthal screamed, pulling baby Tails into the room. "Uh, Rosenthal, you're on fire," I told the chao. She was now completely on fire and Tails was trying to get away. "Huh, I am, aren't I?" Rosenthal asked. Then dropped Tails and flew to the bathroom where I could hear the water turning on.

Sighing, I went and got Knuckles. And made the mistake of putting him next to Rouge.

"You cwall youself a guirdan? You a beg at aby!" Rouge yelled at Knuckles.

"Bu, he sary!" Knuckles said between sobs. The two then continued to argue.

Rosenthal returned covered in burns which I'm sure Amy will be curious about if Amy ever gets changed adult again. "Who wants to watch Mythbusters?" Rosenthal asked. Six little baby hands shot into the air, along with Rosenthal's own hand.

"No, no, no. Shadow will be destructive enough, I need him learning about how to make home bombs," I told Rosenthal.

"Fine, we'll watch CSI Miami," Rosenthal said, changing the channel, "After, TV-14 is kid friendly, right?"

On TV, lets just say that someone fired a gun and made a scene that will haunt toddlers. "Ah, that was Sam!" Rosenthal said, referring to the guy. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Blues Clues.

I got my cell phone and called Ashley. "Hello?" Ashley's voice came in. "Ashley, it's Sonic. Please tell me you have some random manual on what to do if Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream all get turned into babies," I asked her.

"Yes, I do. One problem, it's on a computer file, which I have to email to you and my laptop is in my suitcase, not my carry on. Wait until I get to Japan," Ashley said and hung up.

"Wait, no, no, no, don't go!" I said as she hung up. "I don't like your girlfriend!" I told Shadow. He just gave me a look that said "Yeah, well your fan girl ain't to good either!"

"I have an idea!" Rosenthal yelled suddenly. "Lets get the kids to your house!"

"Oh sure, I'll just need a Chaos Emerald. Oh wait, my werehog can't Chaos Control!" I yelled back at the chao.

"Have you tried to Chaos Control in your werehog form?" Rosenthal asked, her arms crossed.

"Point," I said to the chao.

Right about then I noticed something weird. Amy was hugging onto the purple Chaos Emerald. "Amy, were did you get that emerald?" I asked her softly. Amy stared at me with big eyes then simply said, "Wosenthal give me." I turned to the chao. "Where did you find a Chaos Emerald?" I asked her.

"Oh I called it to me," Rosenthal told me as Cream twisted one of her wings. The chao didn't move.

You can do that? This insane chao can do that? I'll worry about that later, right now, I had to get the kids somewhere where they were less likely to kill me because Shadow was giving me a look that said "Just turn your back, that's all I'm asking."

After twenty minutes of trying to get the kids in one circle, I was finally able to do it and Chaos Control over to my house only to find one deadly thing. "Where's Rosenthal?" I asked.

As if on cue, Rosenthal came literary crashing through my window. The chao slammed in little Tails, knocking him back. Rosenthal got up and went to the window and shouted out "'Kay, see ya later Godzilla." There was a roar in response and then some crashing.

"Who was that?" I asked Rosenthal. "Uh… Godzilla, who else? He's an old college buddy," Rosenthal said. "You didn't go to college!" I shouted.

"Who wants to watch Outbreak?" Rosenthal asked the kids.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked Rosenthal.

Rosenthal didn't respond, just turned on the TV and turned it Fairly Oddparnets. Oh, well, time for dinner anyway. Lets just say I'm not a big cook, so the kids got macaroni and cheese, instant mashed potatoes, and some cut up cantaloupe.

"Yo, Sonic, you got an email!" Rosenthal shouted from the other room.

"Are you on my computer?" I asked.

"No…yes…"

I walked into the TV Room. Rosenthal was on my computer while the kids were still watching TV. Rosenthal got up from the chair and flew over to me. "You must check thy email," Rosenthal said, then slapped me. "I will take care of the food!"

I growled at the chao as she flew into the kitchen. My teeth were getting sharper and I was losing control. The only thing that snapped me back into reality was one of the characters on TV screamed.

I shook my head and went over to the computer. The email was from Ashley, which told me about what to do and how to help the kids. Without thinking, I printed it all off.

"Foods done! Where's your fire extinguisher?" Rosenthal announced from the kitchen. I got up from the computer and went to gather the kids. The second Tails saw me, he screamed and hid behind the coach cushions. I pulled him out by one of his tails and grabbed Shadow at the same time, who was searching for some type of weapon. Everyone else just followed.

I set the boys down at the table and all the other kids just followed, taking seats of their own. Knuckles looked down at his plate and began to wail loudly. "What the heck, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"You killed da masta emeld!" Knuckles wailed.

Rosenthal shrugged and shot a tranquilizer dart at his shoulder, and did not miss. "What's wrong with you?" I asked Rosenthal. The chao just shrugged and ate the cantaloupe that was on Knuckles plate.

I looked over at the other kids. Everyone was eating quietly but Tails wasn't eating at all. "Tails, what's wrong? Do you not like your food?" I asked my little fox friend.

Tails picked up his fork and stabbed the mashed potatoes. He pulled out his mashed potatoes and flung them into my face. Tails then slide off his chair and ran away screaming.

I wasn't able to hold it any more and I snapped. This time I didn't even get to see what was happening. I just blacked out. When I came back, I found I was standing next to the table, Tails in my teeth. I freaked and checked the kid for injuries. He was alive and fine, but wanted to get far away from me.

"What happened?" I asked Cream. All the kids had stopped and were staring at me.

"You afer Tails an' you caut im in yerr teeth an' came bac 'ere," Cream said to me. That was weird, because usually the person doesn't live.

After dinner, It was bed time. And that gave me a question: where to put the kids. The house had 4 bedrooms, one of which was used as a storage room. So I put 2 kids in each room. The only problem is that I would be pairing a girl with a boy and someone will be picking a fight.

Rosenthal solved that problem by taking Amy home to her own home.

After Rosenthal left, I decided to put Rouge and Cream in a room, then Tails and Knuckles, and Shadow by himself.

It was easy to get the girls to bed, they just followed me to their rooms and kept their heads done. But Tails was hard to catch. I shoved Knuckles into his room and ran after Tails, who was in the bathroom.

I found him behind the toilet and bent down to get him. When Tails saw me, he screamed and shot toothpaste from the tube at me. I dodged the minty fresh toothpaste and grabbed Tails. I pulled him into his room and found Knuckles in bed, clutching a cantaloupe.

"Why are you- I don't want to know. I don't want to know," I said.

"Is Masta Emald," Knuckles said, but he still looked terrified of me.

I threw Tails into the bed and turned off the light and closed the door only leaving a small crack of light.

Shadow didn't go down with a fight. By the time I caught him, both of us were tired and just wanted to go to bed.

Once everyone was in bed, I tried to think about the situation. Tails screamed when he saw me, Shadow was trying to kill me, Knuckles peed his pants when I looked at him, and the girls just gapped at me.

I slide into bed and tried to let this sink in.

* * *

**I had to add the Master Cantaloupe. It just made everything perfect, and I will make some pick on Knuckles for that. I love picking on Knuckles. **

**Please R&R.**


End file.
